roninwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sage of the Halo
Sage Date (伊達征士 Date Seiji) is considered the most mature of the Ronin Warriors. He is known as Sage of the Halo, or Korin no Seiji. Sage is voiced by Michael Donovan in the TV series and Matt Smith in the OAVs (Daiki Nakamura in the original Japanese version and Élcio Sodré in the Portuguese-Brazilian Version). Appearance and Personality Sage has wild blonde hair and blue eyes. During the TV series, he wears a yellow shirt, deep blue-green jacket, tan pants, and brown shoes. He wears a white dress shirt and tan pants at the end of Gaiden, the only time he's seen in civilian clothes. In Legend of the Inferno Armor, he wears a light colored dress shirt with a teal handkerchief tucked into the shirt pocket on the left side of his chest, tan pants, and brown shoes. In Message, he wears a purple scarf tucked into a yellow dress shirt, a green jacket, light colored pants, and tan shoes. Sage's Halo armor is green. Sage is very proper, to the point of which he speaks formal Japanese in the original version. He absolutely hates lies and evil. He is often completely calm and in control of himself, but if pushed, he can be driven into a nearly blind rage. His favorite sport is kendo. He enjoys avant garde bonsai, the bamboo flute, anything related to swords, F1 Racing, and cycling. He can't stand talking to girls. Biography Family History The Date clan is descended from Date Masamune, a famous general who built a castle in Sendai, which is the capital of Miyagi. He was known as the "One-Eyed Dragon" due to the fact that he only had one eye. It is quite possible that the Date family dojo is located on the outskirts of Sendai. Early History Even though both of his parents are alive, Sage's grandfather was responsible for his upbringing. He was educated as a Bushi warrior of the Eido period and has taught Sage in the same manner. Sage's father is a member of the police force and a kendo practice, but because to the high status of the Date clan, he married into the family. Sage has two sisters. His older sister, Yayoi, teases him greatly and is the reason he has trouble communicating with girls. His younger sister, Satsuki, is more laid back than her older siblings. Sage's health was very fragile when he was very young. His family responded to this by dressing him up as a girl, based on the belief that girls are easier to raise than boys. Sage doesn't remember any of this. Despite how he acts now, Sage had a rebellious streak as a child. He liked kendo well enough, but he wasn't fond of the etiquette. His grandfather made him study bonsai and the bamboo flute in order to teach him how to control himself. During this period of his life, he once played with the family's sacred sword in the courtyard and accidentally broke one of his grandfather's bonsais. Sage was scared of his grandfather's reaction, but the old man never found out because of the tulip that had been planted there. When he was in elementary school, all of Sage's friends were terrified of his eyes and would start crying whenever they looked at them. It was Yayoi who came up with the solution for Sage to cover one of his eyes so that his friends wouldn't be so scared anymore. Of course, it was also Yayoi who dressed up her little brother like a toy doll. She even took a picture of him while he had ribbons n his hair. In junior high school, Sage joined a Kendo club. He was the vice-president in seventh grade and the president in eighth grade. The War with Talpa Gaiden The Legend of the Inferno Message Armor and Powers The Dates have passed down the story of an armor from generation to generation. In junior high, Sage was challenged by a famous kendo practitioner by the name of Kazamatsuri Shingo. Shingo hadn't been able to attend the spring kendo tournament for Northeast Japan and wanted to challenge the winner. Sage's grandfather forced him to accept the challenge. When it became apparent that he was going to lose, Shingo threw something into Sage's eyes. However, with his right eye covered by his hair, it was unaffected. Angered, Sage committed a breach of etiquette and knocked off Shingo's face protector, as well as causing Shingo to fall unconscious. Sage's grandfather was furious and, as punishment, sent him down to the basement. No one had seen what Shingo had done, and it wasn't until he woke up that the truth came out. By drawing shame to himself, Sage had saved Shingo, for his actions could have caused him to be banned from kendo forever. In the end, Sage's time in the basement was well spent, for it was here that he found the Armor of Halo. The Halo Armor, or Korin, draws power from any light source. It comes equipped with a nodachi blade with a shuriken at it's hilt (called the Korin Ken) that can be hung on the bearer's back. As a master swordsman, Sage can hold his no-dachi with one or two hands. His special attack is "Rai Ko Zan" ("Thunderbolt Cut" in the English dub of the TV series and "Lightning Strike" in the English dub of the OVAs), which can either summon a single ball of light or a slash of light from the blade. Relationships Ryo of the Wildfire Rowen of the Strata Cye of the Torrent Kento of Hardrock Mia Yuli Gallery Civilian Clothing Sub-Armor The Halo Armor Attacks Random Trivia *Japanese fans were shocked when Seiji was seen driving Nasuti's car when he was fourteen. The driving age in Japan is eighteen. Also, when he was sixteen, he participated in a race car competition and won. *It is common for most fanfiction writers to portray Sage as being a flirt, due to his being viewed as the "pretty boy" of the Ronins. *Sage's English dub voice actor, Michael Donovan, also provides the voice of Cye. See also * The Nine Armors Citation *Theria.net, Yoroiden Temple Category:Characters Category:Heroes